


Darling leaves, DARLING STAYS

by GuineaGenie



Series: DARLING~! [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Forced Sex, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Male/Male Rape, Outlast: Whistleblower, Poor baby waylon, Rape, Shipping, Shippy, There's rape, forced anal sex, haha - Freeform, making him bleed to death, outlast - Freeform, weddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineaGenie/pseuds/GuineaGenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I held my knee as my ankle aches the further I walk. I was near the exit and I can definitely see Blaire, slump beside the door. I don't even know if this jerk is still alive, if he can die in front of me, I'm sure I'll be laughing my ass off. I was about to go outside by stepping one more foot when I was stopped by his grunts. "Mr. Park. How the fvck are you still alive? Let's..make a deal. You help me, I'll help you..God, I'm stuck like a pig..Help me up, please." He said. I took pity to the old geezer so I took out my bloody hand and about to help him when he suddenly strike me with his sharp knife in the stomach. I choked out blood and my vision got blurry.</p><p> I watch as he held up his bloody knife and about to land on me but the moment he was crashed on the floor, I couldn't think of someone..something..somebody..to fly him hard on the ground like that. I looked at his lifeless body on the ground, eyes open and bones are crushed, I took a moment to look at my hero. My vision was still burry and heavy breathing was the only thing my lungs was producing. Two blue eyes look down on me and blood was dripping on my face. No. There's no way. A wide white smile was spreading on his face, saying.."Hello again, Darling."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waylon Park (Summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's me again! Anyways, I just want to say few things first. This is my first ever Weddie fanfic and I'm currently making a novel, submitting it to its due date next week. This Fanfiction will be on Hiatus until June 12, Sunday. And when my novel finally got to submit, all of my beloved and other fanfictions will go back to their same old schedule! and about this fanfic, actually, the events took place when Waylon was finally escaping through the asylum's big open door, where our beloved jerky, Jeremy Blaire here took his spotlight. He stabs Waylon here and there, etc. And! instead of The Walrider, killing him, it was Eddie who saved him from Blaire! Hurrah! and the rest of this Fanfic goes through the chapters! Good luck and enjoy!

"Now, now Darling. Don't struggle or else your surgery will end up bad." He said, with a bit of sweetness on his tone. I was panicking. This guy is going to kill me. He's going to take out my genitals and make me his bride! I blame Blaire for everything! I curse him even though he's dead! But if I kept my mouth shut back then, It's possible that I'm cuddling with my family right now. My wrists and my ankles were tied up all over again from where I was about to be taken out later on. I thought I can escape! I thought **HE ******was DEAD!

****

****

To not confuse anybody here, let me introduce myself. My name is Waylon Park. A happily married man with two kids who work as a software engineer. I was hired by Murkoff only for a little time. What actually caught my attention was how they treat the ill patients of the old asylum called, "Mount Massive Asylum" and I took pity to the living patients. My mind struggles by wanting to tell the whole world on how they experiment patients rather than taking good care of them. I became the Whistleblower. I decided to send an email to a freelance journalist named Miles Upshur. I never get to read any replies when I was called out. When I came back, I was caught. My deep secret on telling a journalist on what they do to the patients from the asylum was known by the head of Murkoff company, Jeremy Blaire. I was beaten up and was sent to do the "morphogenic program" they call.

****

****

I could've been one of the asylum's patient but the system had broken down before I got to. I was chased and almost got killed by the ill patients and variants around the asylum. Dead bodies are everywhere, blood and intestines were flung on the ground and walls and I was lucky enough to survive. I tried to find a way out but the more I try, the more I get lost. I brought myself to every place I can get on to, just to survive. Just to see my family. My Lisa.

****

****

But a turn of events made my head go round and put myself to where the danger and a little bit of hope, spread all over my chest. I met a bunch of ill patients that tries to kill me, especially that one variant who wants to eat my guts out. But the most terrible thing that ever happened to me, it's so traumatic, that when I die I will forever remember it, was when I met "The Groom".

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended here! Actually, it should be long but I decided to make an intro for Waylon so that the other readers can flow through the Video game's story line. Thank you for reading and I can't wait to write more! Bye!


	2. He lived and I died...inside.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy Blaire, the jerk who started the major problem that Waylon was facing right now, has died. A hero he looked up on wasn't that very nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Am baaaccckk!!!! Care for more #Weddie parts?? Fear no more for I am here to fill you guys up!!!

I ran as fast as could. The Groom's body is seen hanging as his chest was stake by the pole. I didn't feel any pity for him. If I can laugh at the moment, I could've. It was his mistake for bringing his path there. I don't even know what happened but good thing I survived through the mad man's wrath. I could've hanged there and died without saying anything for Lisa.

I held my knee as my ankle aches the further I walk. I was near the exit and I can definitely see Blaire, slump beside the door. I don't even know if this jerk is still alive, if he can die in front of me, I'm sure I'll be laughing my ass off. I was about to go outside by stepping one more foot when I was stopped by his grunts. "Mr. Park. How the fvck are you still alive? Let's... make a deal. You help me, I'll help you.... God, I'm stuck like a pig....Help me up, please." He said. I took pity to the old geezer so I took out my bloody hand and about to help him when he suddenly strike me with his sharp knife in the stomach. I choked out blood and my vision got blurry. 

"Fvcking DIE already!" He screamed in front of my face. I loose my balance and fell on the cold floor. I can see how I will die here. I was in front of the exit, no weapon in my hands, just camera with all the proof I gathered here on the asylum, and now I'm just gonna die like a rotten pig and didn't have enough time to say the last words I want to say to my beloved family. To my Lisa. 

I watch as he held up his bloody knife and about to land on me but the moment he was crashed on the floor, I couldn't think of someone...something...somebody.... to fly Blaire hard on the ground like that. I looked at Blaire's lifeless body on the ground, eyes open and bones are crushed, I took a moment to look at my hero. My vision was still burry and heavy breathing was the only thing my lungs was producing. Two blue eyes look down on me and blood was dripping on my face. No. There's no way. A wide white smile was spread on his face, saying..

"Hello again, Darling."

My eyes widen in fear when I saw the familiar face I was with later on. This can't be! I saw him dead! I definitely watch his blood drip down on the ground. This was unbelievable.

"H-How were you..what..oh...no..no no no no...this can't be!" I exclaimed, sliding my body away from the man staring down at me. I held my bleeding stomach and didn't care if I was in pain. I just need to get away from him. He just watch me slide away with a wide smile on his face. As I gasp for air, I feel like being strangled even though I'm not. My vision getting blurry and all..I took time to look at my wound and it was too deep than you can imagine. 

Well, I'd rather die because of blood loss than die because my organ was removed by a psycho. I looked at him again and he just stepped two foot and he was behind me. No wonder this guy is fast. He looked at my wound and his brows furrowed.

"Tsk..tsk..tsk..Darling, you do know that your wound is deep, right? and you shouldn't have ruin it or else, our baby will not grow properly inside of a stomach like that!" He said as he lift me up and carried me in bridal style. He walked and gave a warm smile like nothing happened. I looked at his wound on the stomach too and I think he was too fast to manage the bleeding.

"Don't worry Darling, my wound was fixed after the moment you left me, hanging on the pole, and you were such a big slut...!! leaving me like that!" He said, gripping my hair tightly on the part were he called me a slut. "Oh! And I almost forgot..after you are healed and your stomach is beautiful as your face, we should proceed on giving your to-be successful surgery! Okay?" He hummed. The grip on my hair was gone and so is its left pain. The moment he told me that I'm still going to have the surgery, I know that I will be goners any minute now. I totally fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for you guys! A gift for everyone who immediately clicked that kudos button. I love you so much. xD
> 
> Anyways, I'll be back with a loooooonnngggg chapter when I'm finished with the issue going with my book! See ya darlings~! ♥♥♥


	3. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Waylon survive the deadly surgery? Or will the surgery is the only thing that will cause him to continue living his life? He never realized what Eddie was thinking not until.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know, I know that I should be writing this chapter last 12th but then I failed going and typing my fingers out here. I'm very sorry..but at least..I updated! Right? No? Okay...j-just...*sighs* just read...

"Hold still darling! I'm trying to make you beautiful but you're making things hard for me!" He exclaimed, gripping my legs hard. Oh God, if I let him do and repeat what could have happen later on, I know that I will not survive this time. Is there at least other plan to make me look like a woman instead of getting mutilated?! This man is crazy as heck and I swear, he needs to go to jail than going in an asylum like this. A deadly asylum. But now that it's the time that I am tied up all over again. I struggled as hard as I can and by the time he shakes the hard bed I was in and slapped me hard, was the time I stopped and looked at him. "STOP WRIGGLING LIKE A WH0RE, UNLESS YOU CLAIM THAT YOU ARE ONE OF 'EM!" He screamed at my face. I didn't care if some saliva was thrown on me. I kept wriggling and he suddenly gripped my chin hard, making me look at his cold blue eyes again.

"P-please...please, please, please! I beg you! Please! Don't do this! I..I can't...I swear to God, I will not survive and be gone like the other darlings you made that didn't make it! Please...don't..." I cried in front of him, trying to reach his shoulders for making my right hand loose on my wrist, but then he put it back on the rope and tied it tightly, feeling like the edge of my fingers, being cold. Eddie just looked at me and gave me a warm smile. He caressed my bruised cheeks from where the event of him punching me to the floor and failed hanging me. He kissed the tear drops and gave a light peck on the forehead. I felt a shiver down my spine and he continued smiling at me.

"Shhh..shhh..shhh...Darling...just stop talking or else, I wouldn't hear that beautiful voice of yours, saying the vows at our upcoming wedding. You do know that vows are seriously important at weddings, right?" He chuckled, giving me a slight dreamy smile that made me frown, I turned my face to ignore him. He was being ridiculous. He start to rub my thighs and hummed at the sight. Just like the first time he did this to me. This is a total nightmare and I can't believe that I'm letting this events, happen. I started struggling again as his knife was aiming and getting ready in front of my organ. My nose were flaring with heavy breathing and he was growling at my struggles.

"Darling...you know what makes me mad?!" He said, his voice getting hoarse and deep as he gripped tightly at my right leg because of my playful struggling. I kept whimpering at the heavy yet scary breathing he was making. He gritted his teeth and almost break the knife he was holding up in the air. "IS THAT WHEN THE LITTLE WH0RE IS GETTING NAUGHTY!" He shouted at my face and suddenly slash the sharp knife through my thighs. Blood were dripping and I cried out my former soft voice and now, is definitely a harsh and deep cries in my throat. The pain was everywhere. First, I thought that the one that was slashed was my _part of being a man_ but he landed somewhere else. He roughly took out his knife off my deep, bleeding wound in my thigh and I just cried my soul out.

"P-please!!! M-make it sto-o-p!! Please, please, please....! I beg you!!" I cried even louder and the groom was acting like no one was in pain at that moment. He look at the table he was pushing beside me and search some more tools to take. I kept struggling at the tight rope he tied me up on. It was thicker and twice as big than the rope he used later on and I just realized, I was tied up on a metal frame bed which makes my hope leave my body. That's it. There's no more any possible choices and paths to choose. This is the dead end. He start to push up a tiny syringe on my organ making me twitch even more. Why is this happening to me?! I kicked my feet below and I guess he realized and saw that.

He tied up my two feet too. Great.

The thing he put on my _organ_ made it feel numb. My lower part was all numb, all through my toes. How effective was that? Where did he get that? The numbness in my lower region made me feel relaxed but the soreness inside my heart was still aching. "NOW hold still Darling. You wouldn't want your other body parts to be taken off too, right?" He said, arching his eyebrow. I just nodded but wished I could just shook my head, loose my foot on the rope and kick his overly gorgeous face in front of me. There, I watch him breathe deeply and accept the consequences while, I, wasn't going with his plan. He took a big knife and he just put it in front of my sweaty face. He gave me an evil grin that will make you pee through the whole day. I know what's going to happen. I struggled again and started to tell Eddie something.

"E-Eddie! P-please! You don't have to do this! You don't have to! I..I can be a girl! I can act like a woman you've always dreamed off! Y-you don't need..to..do anything! We can make love without taking anything out of my body! We..we can..escape this asylum together! Adopt a dozen of orphans..and..and..." Sh!t. I forgot the other words I was blabbering in my mind the whole time. He just looked at me with pity and disgust. Was he..?

"NO! We will not going to get out of this nightmare unless you become a woman! I want to make a perfect soft spot to put my seed in, and we're going to make our babies! Originally made by our bodies! Not by some..useless sluts that just banged and put their poor children in an orphanage! I would never EVER going to like it if you try to do that too! Just lay down there and accept my ideal plan! or else you wouldn't like what's going to happen if we don't make you a PERFECT lady!" He screamed in front of my face. He's definitely going to kill me and I know everything's going to end for me. I just shut my mouth and pursed my lips, keeping all the other words that might change Eddie's mind.

"Ah! You're just making this operation a little longer!" He grunted. I watch him held the knife and ready to chop off my _manliness_. I just closed my eyes and didn't look at what's going to happen.

**_Ssspppcchhhrrccckkkkk..!_ **

The sound of it, being squished and chopped off was also at the same time I blew all of the held screams inside me. The numbness wasn't working! I can still feel a lot of pain in every fiber of my body. My knuckles were white, my toes were cold and my body was red and sweaty, and my face. Such horribleness. "YOU F*CKING LUNATIC! Y-you..gah! You told me that..that...you can't watch me suffer...without..."

"Hush now, Darling. The operation...is a success..." I heard him with a joyous tone on his voice. He held my face and kept looking at what he has done. "Hold... _on.._ " he smiled at me and that was the time I know that I will die. *or not* I blacked out all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was intense. I was typing this chapter before going ready for school. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm still figuring out when to update but then, maybe I'll update every weekend. Sounds awesome right? You're welcome.


	4. Darling...it's not what you're thinking...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Darling...I...I thought that...you.." He stuttered as he clasped his both hands. He looked at the ground when I started screaming.
> 
> "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT?! I THOUGHT IT WAS FINISHED! I! I thought!!! I....." I slumped my face in both of my palms and just felt he held me on the back. 
> 
> "I'm sorry, Darling. Can you forgive me?"
> 
> "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm freaking bbaaaacccckkkkkk~! I was actually having a hard time thinking and trying to follow the story's plot and my imagination and writing skills wasn't cooperating with me. I know...they suck so much and yes, I know, I know that I told every readers that i should update every weekend and I didn't update last time. I'm so sorry. The internet was cut off because...let us say...bill problems...and now that it's back, I will do my very best to make you guys happy every weekend! Enjoy!

I woke up with a large sense of pain below me. I forgot that he had taken my  _crotch_ off my body and I know, things will not be the same like it used to be. And, at least that psycho had definitely mercy on my numbing hands and cold toes at that time. I touched my lower region, gently, trying to feel of not having a rightful  _organ_ for a person like me. But then, when I felt there's a big bulge in the dirty skirt-like clothe that I was wearing, was also the time when the hopes came back slapping and crying in my face. _This can't be happening! He couldn't have-_

"D-Darling! Ah...finally, you're awake. Did you got some good sleep? Oh! I brought some food for you! You must be pretty hungry!" He exclaimed with happiness on his tone. I didn't do anything but to just look at his wounded face with confusion growing inside my chest. It was unbelievable. I cleared my throat and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Eddie. Tell me an honest answer. Did you mutilate me?" I asked with a bit of being harsh on the tone. He stopped and his smile on his face, disappeared. He started to sweat and the rage in my chest started blowing even more. "D-Darling...what...a-are you talking a-abo---"

"JUST SHUT THE FVCK UP AND TELL ME IF YOU CUT OFF MY D!CK?!" I screamed at him holding my stomach. He wasn't looking at me this time and the sense in my mind just gave me a hard punch in my brain. He cleared his throat and I looked up to him. His face was sweaty and blood is all over his vest and hands. "Eddie tell me...did you---" He just looked away and proceeded looking at the ground. I tried to move my body inch by inch, pain is still all over my body. The created bruises was punching my guts. I looked at his cold and dark blue eyes and gave him a gentle nod, telling him to confess. Telling him it's alright, but his silent whimpering makes my stomach churn. What a shame for a man!

I sighed heavily and anger flowed all over me. _Is this guy thinks I'm a toy to play around with?_

"Darling...I...I thought that...you.." He stuttered as he clasped his both hands. He looked at the ground when I started screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT?! I THOUGHT IT WAS FINISHED! I! I thought!!! I....." I slumped my face in both of my palms and just felt he held me on the back.

"I'm sorry, Darling. Can you forgive me?"

"No."

"B-But I literally didn't do it!! I'm telling the truth Darling! there's a cause!"

I glared a him and still not believing.

"Eddie, please...you need to-"

"I didn't!"

He shouted, eyes are closed and his knuckles was gripping tightly on the bed I was in. My eyes widen with rage and fear. **HE REALLY WAS PLAYING WITH ME!**

I blinked twice and looked at his face for the hundredth time. I don't know if I was gonna cry or crash everything off me because of rage! I scoffed an unbelievable breath off my mouth and that made him look at me for the first time. I looked at him and about to give him a deadly glare but the time he laid his eyes on mine was the time when my planned screams and shouts were false alarmed. He was looking at me with pleading eyes, like a lost young kid in a carnival or a puppy that is homeless.

My glaring eyes softened when he took my palms. My wrist were bruised and my fingers were dirty but still, he looks at it with sadness and begging for a 'sorry'. I gulped and he started to say something.

"I.." He breathed.

"I-I'm very sorry, Darling. I know, I know that I just wasted your time and my time and all of our efforts for our love, but I don't get to see why I can't...take off that shaming...vulgar part of yours. Y-You're a l-lady! A pretty one! And I promised to take all of the things that are necessary..but...but.." He paused, looking away from my hands but he started rubbing it and sighed. He couldn't continue the words he want to express. I raised my eyebrow and he was still looking away from me.

_I don't get why he can't take off my d!ck._

"Well...?" I asked, raising my voice, catching his attention because he started drifting apart and looking at the atmosphere, forgetting what he was saying. He cleared his throat and blushed.

_Too cute for a big man, huh?_

"I..." He paused again and gave me a silent smile. He looked around and leaned closer to my ear to state what he's been wanting to say. It felt a little awkward, though.

"Darling...it's not what you're thinking..but.. _I did something else..."  
_

 

Now, it was me who was blushing at that time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUUUYYYYSSSS!!!! did y'all enjoy the chapter? or was it too short? I'm sorry...please don't be ashamed to leave a reaction on the comments below. I would love to read some. <3 see you guys, next week!!!


	5. You did what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you dare leave me all alone! Darling!"
> 
> I heard him shout from behind. I ended up running with a lot of pain punching my ankles. I want to just slam myself with a big impact of force because of running and bump my head on the ground and bleed myself to die. I can't believe that a psychopath would do such a thing lik-
> 
> "I GOT YOU LITTLE WH0RE!!"
> 
> He screamed as he launch himself on me.
> 
> Sh!t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dudes! I have been reading some new and fresh fanfics here on AO3 and oh Gawd, I dunno why you people kept reading this *cough* corny *cough* fanfiction I made! You guys can easily just turn your head away ang glare at this fanfic! Geez! well because you dudes are loyal at reading, here's a new chapter. Enjoy~!
> 
> P.S  
> Waylon here, has a habit of changing his moods from time to time so please, bear with me.

I tried not to blush but his smirk makes my face all go red as a tomato. I looked away, hoping that he didn't see me blush but then he took my hand and smiled at me. I don't know how to react but just flinch whenever he gripped my hands tightly. "W-what?" I stuttered and the time I looked at his face, he slowly leaned in to my ears and I could feel his hot breath on me. "Did you know what I did Darling~?" He said with a tone that will make your chest curl in the hot feeling that makes you want to burst in no time. I took my face away from him and did not look at him. It was embarrassing. I looked at the ground and tried not to have a flush of red on the cheeks.

"W-what...?" I asked, my voice, shaking a little. I don't know what was running on my mind but dirty things were inside my head. It was killing me! I felt a little courage in my chest so I thought it was the best time to look at him. "I made a hole. Below your part."

_WHAT?!_

My eyes widen like an ocean when he told me about the hole below my d!ck. There's no way he can do that! and there's 104 % of possibilities that he **CAN'T** make me pregnant! But let's not talk about that! I look at his gorgeous features only to see a sweet and endearing smile from his face. Again, my heart starts to melt.

_He really is hoping that he will have a child._

"I-I thought you didn't gave me a surge-"

"Hush now, Darling. I know that I told you I didn't gave you a surgery but...instead...I GAVE YOU A SURPRISE SURGERY! This way, there will be no genitals removed."

"But I heard how you slash those knife through-"

"Ah, that? I'm sorry but, I have to slash a tiny part below...ahehe..actually, it should be called ACCIDENT. I was aiming at your part, but then my hands slipped! Aiming above your butthole! excuse me.."

He explained, feeling like he was telling a story about a not-so-serious business here and this made my blood boil. I forgot that my arms were free so is my two feet. I can easily punch the sh!t out of this psycho and run away. So I did.

I gave him a very hard punch below the jaw, didn't care if he was still blabbering about the surgery. I wish he bit his tongue out. I hurriedly took a leap out of the bed and started running with my aching ankles.

_Ugh. I'm so slow._

"Don't you dare leave me all alone! Darling!"

I heard him shout from behind. I ended up running with a lot of pain punching my ankles. I want to just slam myself with a big impact of force because of running and bump my head on the ground and bleed myself to die. I can't believe that a psychopath would do such a thing lik-

"I GOT YOU LITTLE WH0RE!!"

He screamed as he launch himself on me.

Sh!t.

He pinned me on the ground blowing off a pair of knuckles on my nose, making it bleed horribly. I cried out a pained scream and now he punched me on the stomach, cutting off my screams and shout and leaving me whimpering and crying silently. "NOW NOW DARLING! THIS WILL BE THE TIME THAT IF YOU EVER LEAVE ME FOR THE SECOND TIME, IT WILL BE TIMES TEN STAYING HERE! YOU DO KNOW THAT I CAN KILL YOU ANYTIME, RIGHT?!"

I whimpered, puking off the last meal I ate.

"RIGHT?!" He screamed again.

I nodded faster.

"BUT LOOK AT WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO DO! ACTING LIKE A LITTLE WHORE! DESPERATE FROM PLANNING TO ESCAPE!"

I tried to lift my arms and touch his face. He flinched a little but didn't gave in on my sentiment. He knows.

"I'M NOT GOING TO FALL TO YOUR TRICK DARLING!" He shouted even more. I just shut my eyes and tried not to shake from fear. I can't even breathe normally! The thick blood, entering my nostrils and my mouth was shut and also shaking. I didn't care if I can't breathe anymore. I just want to die.

"P-please...just..just kill me..." I breathed.

I was waiting for a punch or a jab of knife, deep in my chest. But instead, he gave a soft and touching kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys! I was busy from school. But anyways, I was checking my emails..only to see...PEGACORN LEFT A FREAKING KUDOS IN THIS CORNY FANFICTION OF MINE!!! welp, I guess I'll be seeing you guys to the next chapter! Buh-bye! 
> 
> *markiplier influenced me with the buh-bye thingy.


	6. Darling, we are one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "P-please...st..stop.." I breathed as he tried to lick my neck. I can't believe I'm letting him do this.
> 
> "Darling.." He sighed as he lift his head to look at me in the eyes.."Why are you going to stop me? I am consummating our love, don't you want that?"
> 
> I nodded when he gripped hard on my right hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone! okay first off, what a weird greeting I just made in there...second, I thank my teachers for not giving any assignments or projects and letting me do what I want to do since the school year has started. I have been craving to type and update today because last weekend was the day where I should update some book on wattpad because the readers' comments are killing me! third, I thank you guys for being patient and with that I am gladly presenting this chapter that you guys have been waiting for. SMUT TIME
> 
> (Warning: Male/Male rape)

He immediately pull off his lips from mine with a shocked look on his face. His eyes are wide and his wet mouth hung with embarrassment. "I.." He couldn't tell his words. He was puzzled and bashful at the same time. I pursed my cold lips and pulled myself aback. "D-Darling..I..I'm sorry..I.." He paused and looked at me, cheeks were tinted red and his cold blue ayes are turning darker than you can imagine. "Eddie?" I called him with a slight scared tone in the end. I cleared my throat and tried to reach him but he came crashing his humongous chest on mine, arms are wrapped around me and his heavy breathing is echoing all around the room we were in.

I slowly wrapped my hands on his wide back but then a pair of arms came wandering all over my back and he softly grab my hair, taking in a moan from myself. His delicate touches, sending and rippling some tickles all over me, I don't know what to do. Still, I can't breathe with the blood all over my flaring nostrils so I gasp for air. His hands didn't stop but then I suddenly earned and felt a slick thing that lick my neck, making it wet.

_Oh no. I know where this is going..._

"E-Eddie.." I gasped but he didn't stop. I pushed him and he didn't cared.

"P-please...st..stop.." I breathed as he tried to lick my neck. I can't believe I'm letting him do this.

"Darling.." He sighed as he lift his head to look at me in the eyes.."Why are you trying to stop me? I am consummating our love, don't you want that?"

I nodded when he gripped hard on my right hand.

This is not the thing I wanted. He's going to make love to me and I don't want to. I need to think! I need to--

_zzt!_

The sound of my jumpsuit being zipped off is heard and I froze. (It's like this nightgown thingy is above his jumpsuit, so yeah) His delicate hands stopped so is his hot tongue but the uncomfortable thing is, his dark blue eyes was staring hard on my tiny bulge and don't you even think I am turned on. I'm not. I'm scared.

"Mhh.." He hummed as he lift my back and didn't took his eyes off my visible groin within the sheets. "P-please..Eddie...d-don't.." I cried and muttered silently. "Darling would you care what's this _vulgarity_ of yours?" He asked, still looking below. "It's..i-it's..uhh.." I stuttered, feeling like I was threatened with the look he gave me when he left his eyes off my bulge. "Nevermind..as long that its you where I'm going to release my seed, is where I'm gonna be delighted." He smiled and he proceeded tugging off my thin boxers..and that is the time I started struggling.

"Wha--" He took a hard grip on my wrist making me stop. "Mhhrrr..no..no.." I pleased but he acted like he didn't heard anything. I kicked my feet in the air as he started taking off his clothes and leaving us both bare. This isn't what I wanted! He's going to---

_lick.._

He licked my neck all through the side of my face coming to my ears earning a sinful cry from me. "E-Eddie...stop it...please.. " I pleaded for the hundredth time, my cold tiny hands pushing his hard big chest off me. My butt touching the cold hard floor and his groin being slick and rubbed on top of my flat stomach. I struggled and he kissed my cold dry lips with a moan. 

Tears came brimming on my hot and flushed cheeks and I can feel his smile forming between my skin. "Darling, you are so fragile and so innocent..making me want to consummate our love already.." He groaned and I cried. "Hush now, I'm going to enter you and I want you to feel pleasure over it, okay? Just..just don't cry.."

"How can I feel pleasure if you are going to for--"

He pushed hard inside.

I screamed and tried to punch him everywhere. "Y-YOU FVCKING---" No one will ever contain the pain I was feeling in every minute of this nightmare. The moment he pushed and pulled back hard made me feel like I was ripped in half! The tears are flowing all over my cheeks and I can't move. Everything hurts so bad. He pushed harder and dipper inside me and I wasn't feeling any pleasure over it.

He moaned. "D-Darling...we are one." He breathed on my neck. My weak and lanky arms were still pushing off of me. "STOP! P-PLEASE!" I cried when he thrust harder, hitting every walls inside me and of course I was feeling pleasure. A pleasure that is not wanted by my mind and heart. It doesn't only hurts me but it might also hurt Lisa, when the hopeful day of escaping this haunted asylum comes.

Minutes have only passed when the pain left my body. I was numb, I can't feel anything anymore but, I was still crying and trying to at least find the pleasure all over again. He was still thrusting and moaning all over me and I wasn't giving up from punching and jabbing him on the chest with my weak and exhausted arms. I wasn't looking where I was punching but then--

_SMACK!_

I punched him on the face making his body stop and so is mine. He looked at me with a very furious look on his face. He didn't like what I did.

"DID YOU..."

A hard thrust inside.

"JUST.."

And another one.

"PUNCHED ME?!"

With that, he gave a very hard thrust that makes me just peed a little. I cried and sobbed when he suddenly slapped me across the cheek and started thrusting inside me all over again. I hide my face in shame and feeling lost inside my chest. When he accidentally thrust a hard one again, I snapped back and felt the big pain all over my body. Did my hole just ripped open?!

"E-Eddie...I.." I panted, feeling a little disgusted to myself, I tried to push him off and saw an exact thick trail of blood below me. I...I WAS BLEEDING!

"No..NO! E-Eddie! P-Please!! Sto-Stop! Oh God! Please!" I screamed, pulling myself off. I tried to flip into my side and crawled but then his arms started to explore my body, giving me an irresistible pleasure and I kept the wanting moan from my lips. He bend his neck aback and moaned louder while, I, I was still crying below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is a very good scene to stop this. Really guys...this is the first ever fanfiction, where I, myself, wrote a smut part. I just....I can't write smut that good and God I'm such a shame.


	7. I might be your nightmare, but Darling I can be your daydream too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the nightmare and series of rape that Eddie has done to him, Waylon learns to just think about his own happiness when he was still not included in his dumb old job. But he doesn't notice that someone can be one of those happiness he has been replaying on his mind all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He-yo~! Sensei Guinea Genie is back! and yes, I know it's been the 100th time this month. Look, it's all gonna be okay! My schedule is done and organized so, I'm happy to say that DLDS' schedule bumped into weekends! That means, it can be updated on Saturday or Sunday! anyways...Enjoy~!

_Haaa...._

The jerk sighed as he released his disgusting cum inside me for the fifth time. I can't believe I didn't do anything. I was just tearing up in the cold hard floor while being fvcked by a psycho who wants and desperately craves for babies. I stared at the ground, can't feel anything. I don't know what to feel inside my chest anymore. I was raped. My insides hurts so bad like I was stabbed a million times by a knife. I silently cried as he slowly dressed himself up. He looked at me, smiling lovingly like he didn't know what he just did. "Darling. You little minx. Still not dressed? Are you still craving for some more?" He chuckled as he slowly kiss my bruised shoulder. I just breathed an unknown sigh and continued my cries. He started to lick my neck and hug me from my back as he sat my body on the ground.

_Quick...He's going to do it again._

I stopped tearing up. The realization hit me. Telling me to stop this maniac from harassing me and fight for myself. But then..

_Just let him be. He might kill you if you stop him._

He kissed me softly like an angel humming a lullaby. I sighed, easing the want of someone's warmth to envelope me. Still, with my body aching, I tried to cooperate with his movements. I closed my eyes and think about the happiest moments I ever had. The day when Lisa said that she was pregnant. The day when we got our own house. The day when I first touched our boy. The day when I played with my beloved family until the day when I got a call from this lying Murkoff Company. 

I woke up from reality when Eddie was looking at me in the eye. "D-Darling?! Are you back?!" He said, shaking me. I read the worriness written on his cold blue eyes. I blinked twice and sighed. He suddenly hugged me and felt the warm tears fell on my back.

_Is he crying?!_

"I..I t-thought I lost you...!.. I thought I lost you Darling!" My eyes widen because of his words."You...you're wasn't sparkling when I looked at you, a minute ago! I..I was worried!" This psycho, this guy who just mutilated a hundreds of poor ill patients...this guy who just raped me and forced me to love him, has only been crying...because of the idea of me? Being dead?! The thought made me pat his back slowly and rub his hair.

"I-I'm okay." I whispered as he silently sobbed at my back. I didn't know what came to me but, I took pity for the old geezer. A few minutes of quiet sobbing and sniffing tears, Eddie finally came back to reality and I, I'm still feeling pain all over my body. "Darling..." He muttered at my back. "Yes?" I am used at being called "Darling" now. He's still rubbing my back after I stopped. "You're hot." He softly nip at my neck and I felt a little heavy. I blushed at his words. "Stop it Eddie." I teased. 

He lifted his face and damped his big palms on my forehead. "No. Seriously. You're hot. You're body's burning." I stopped chuckling when he said that. Maybe that's why I felt heavy. Oh no, I think I'm going to faint. I start to pant heavily and I did feel my body is burning. After a couple of minutes, everything became dark. I fell asleep. 

* * *

 

I slowly fluttered my eyes open. A sudden massive headache punched me and I groaned. I grunted and tried to open my eyes. There I see Eddie, looking and watching me. He have a bowl and a not-so white towel on his hands. "H-how...long was I out for?" I moaned in pain. Eddie suddenly dropped the bowl and towel and gave me an unexpected grip and warmth. I gave a cute  _'oof '_ and he nuzzles to my neck furiously. "Darling...!...how I missed you so much! I thought I totally lost you again!" Was I really that long gone and that's why Eddie is worried so much? Before he could cry, I gently pushed him and looked him in the eyes. "Eddie, tell me. How long..?" I asked. He sniffed and took a big gulp from his throat. "O-one.." He stuttered. I gave a big sigh. I'm about to react about his over dramatic scene later on when he suddenly continued. "...m-month..." 

_What?!_

"A month?! Are you serious?!" I shouted. He nodded with a sad look on his face. Never in my life have I ever slept that long. It only felt for an hour! "When you faint that night, I didn't know what to do. I started panicking. When I saw the blood still dripping below you, it made me feel worse even more. You started burning so much! You're sweaty! You're breathing became shallow and I thought you were... _dying._ " He whispered at the last word he said. 

"Darling. Please tell me..." He grabbed my hand and rubbed it. I gave a sigh. "Are you pregnant?" I almost choke on my own saliva when he asked me the most impossible and hilarious question ever made. "No! I'm not even a woman! I'm not close to a woman!" When I opened my eyes, there I saw that hopes and dreams of Eddie, being crushed by a single answer. 

"I didn't.. " I paused. He was giving me a very sad look on his eyes. "Eddie..." I called. Before he could leave, I stopped him and grabbed his hands, dragging him down and giving him a very first hug. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He just wrapped his arms around my back and smiled at my warmth. 

_You're not so bad after all..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the chapter! See you next weekend!


	8. I'm up here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sudden coma that Waylon has gone through, being awake and enduring the time with the person he wouldn't want to be with is not a great job. But somehow, Waylon can finally understand that Eddie is not actually that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Darlings~! I updated! Hurray! actually, this is a very quick chapter. My assignments are pulling my legs. Please send help.
> 
> Another Warning: Male/Male FLUFF 
> 
> P.S  
> This chapter is so fluffy that your kokoro will never know when to go doki doki anymore. Bare with me. IT TICKLES MY HEART WITH IT'S FEATHERY FLUFFINESS.

It's been second day since I woke up from a deep slumber. I even wished to God that he should just take me in my sleep so that I can finally leave everything. The nightmares. The fear inside me. The darkness. But still, I will miss the warmth of Eddie. I sat from the couch-like thing I was sleeping on and looked at the dirty window beside me. There, I see, the beautiful outside world. I miss my family so much. I miss everything. The soft creak behind me made my head turn at my back. It was Eddie, about to give me a sneak attack. "Darling, how wonderful it is that you're awake. But actually, it is really early in the morning." He spoke. I wasn't paying attention at his words. I was looking at his face. Blue eyes. Beautiful smile. Healing wounds and scars on the other side of his face. Slick back night-like hair. He looks...appealing.

_Huh..._

I breathed. Eddie raised an eyebrow and approached me. "What are you feeling, Darling? Are you feeling better now?" He asked, the tone of his voice sounded like it was getting deep. I nodded. He smiled. "It's really pleasant that you're feeling better." He said. He was trying to lighten up the mood, I sensed it. He sat beside me and smiled at me for the second time. I looked away and avoided his gaze. He was acting lovey-dovey and it makes me sick. I sighed and started to lay down again and of course, the big guy stepped over. "Darling..." He called. I watch him tilt his head and let us say his cheeks gets to be pink because of the coldness. "It's okay.." He breathed. I cocked an eyebrow and lifted my head a little. "It's okay...to...to tell me...that..." He sighs. He looks like he's going to tear up. A few seconds after, he immediately breaks down in emotional state. I was shocked and jolted a little. I lifted my body and immediately caress his shoulders. "Shhh..sshh.." I calmed him softly. He wasn't stopping and so the cries began. "I'm so sorry, Darling. It's all my fault why you have to suffer like this. I think this is just the payback. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." He sobbed between his cries and shouts. I didn't know what to react! He was being soft! He immediately changes his mood!

 He slowly lifted his face to look at me and I just stopped. His cold blue eyes were staring at me with soul. Filled with tears and pain from the past. He clung onto me and gripped hard. "Darling, tell me please. You'll never leave me right? Right?" He begged and I didn't know what controlled me. I quickly nodded and his tears brimmed even more. My heart melted at that time. Even though this man...this crying psychotic man on my lap and hugging me...the one who kidnapped me, the one who forcefully hurt me, the one who tried to make me a woman, the one who raped me, is actually the person with the most ugly past with unforgettable pain and memories from his childhood. It was so upsetting. So disappointing. So...pitiful. Eddie caressed me gently at the back and I watched him peacefully. He was calming down from his cries. I started to rub his locks at my thumb, slowly and gently, I bend my body to give him a pursuing and simplest _kiss_ on his hair. He opened his eyes and immediately lifted his head up only to crash his gaze onto mine. I gave him a smile and he spoke with such unbelievable kind of tone. "D-darling...why did you do that?" He asked. I just smiled and answered. "I did that so you will stop looking at the ground. You always look at the ground when you know...I'm...here." I said. But still, I was not sure if I was correct with the pair of words I picked but, I trust it for the best consequences.

Eddie's eyes widened with shock. I know what he felt. He felt that I was being ridiculous. "I...I don't deserve...your words, Darling...you're too kind! You're---"

"See? You're looking at the ground again. I'm up here." I whispered. Eddie looked at me as his cold blue eyes shone at the sunrise's light. I looked at the beautiful scenery of his face. Somehow, I can change this man, day by day. Night by night. "Eddie. You don't have to suffer anymore. I'm here. I can be with you...until...the end...of our time." I said. I really don't know what's controlling me. I feel like I'm a piano in an out tuned tone and the pianist was Beethoven. Though with such ugliness I can perform, there is a part of me who will play with it beautifully and gracefully. With that he launches himself on me and gave me a tight hug. My eyes widened in the sudden commotion and returned the gesture back. A few minutes later, Eddie withdrew his warmth away from me and we both looked at each other. I blushed furiously when I accidentally looked at his tiny bulge. 

_Not now Waylon. There's no time to think that is sexy...! You're being gross, Waylon._

Hopefully, Eddie didn't see that I was looking at his  _part._ "Oh! And I forgot that I should be making breakfast!" He turned away and I finally breathed some relief. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha! That was fun to finish. Also. The FLUFFINESS!!! GRRAAAAHHHHHHH anyways see you guys next week!


	9. It's cold like your eyes but warm like your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Waylon has started walking again. Eddie was not impressed. He wants to show his Darling that he still needs him. But with his weak body, he was unexcused for escaping and abandoning the mad man's lair. And there's a big point out that cause Waylon to realize what Eddie truly is.
> 
> WARNING: MORE FREAKING FLUFFINESS LIKE ITS SO FLUFFY THAT ITS FLUFFIER THAN THE FLUFFIEST COTTON CANDY YOU EVER ATE OR THE FLUFFIEST TEDDY YOU THOUGHT THAT ITS THE FLUFFIEST I DON'T KNOW WHAT IM SAYING ANYMORE HAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! I'm back! and I know I know that I wasn't here to do what I promised (yeah yeah c'mon Genie, it's not like you always do your promises you're always too lazy to do something geez) but here's another Chappie~ MORE WEDDIE COMING UP~

"You know Eddie, you don't have to do this for me. I can walk now." I said as rub my thumbs on his growing hair on his nape. He gave me a light chuckle before giving me an answer. "I'm sure I can let you walk for the meantime, but Darling, aren't you enjoying our little sentiment everyday?" he said, nuzzling his chin on my head childishly. I huffed and he giggled.

It's been a week since I realized my foot has healed. The sprain was gone too and I have been exercising my foot whenever Eddie wasn't around. I have told him that I can stand perfectly fine but he said I was still weak and that I need to be cautious. Not until I realized he was true about my body being weak.

I had gone mad at him last time because he doesn't want me to at least go to the bathroom personally. He was like telling me I'm not capable to do anything! And of course I'm a man and I can't forgive myself if I don't do anything to adjust! But then I didn't listen at the mad man. I ran even though my head was feeling heavy and I stopped from time to time until I, myself, collapse in the cold floor. I didn't know what happened but Eddie told me I was only running for 7 minutes and then he saw me collapse suddenly, like I said. 

And now, he was carrying me in bridal style for the 5th time this week and of course, feeling a little bashful as ever, I always try to convince him to stop doing this for me. "Oh I forgot to ask you Darling, did you like tonight's diner?" I sighed and answered plainly. "Yeah. Peas from a can as usual." Eddie laughed. A big laugh. By the time we got inside the tiny basement-like place from the asylum, Eddie laid me on one of the tiny table he kinda found for me, or let us say, for  **US** to sleep on for the night. The soldiers and mostly FBIs has ruined and riffled all of the stuffs that they have found on Eddie's place. We likely rescued some, like his sewing machine, my broken camera and a chair. I know it sound hilarious but its Eddie. 

_Heh._

"Darling, can you scooch over for me. It's kinda strained here." He whispered. I blushed because I just realized I was spacing every part of the table and I felt so embarrassed. "S-sorry." I replied. Eddie nodded and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead, making me blush even more. "G'night Darling. Sweet dreams." He whispered again for the 2nd time. My cheeks felt being burned. 

* * *

 

It felt like two hours since me and Eddie had laid down to the bed-like table. He was snoring softly and I was still feeling awake. I have been sleep deprived this past few days after the whole month coma ordeal. I sighed. I kept this problem from Eddie. He was actually a little dramatic when it comes to me. And you may think it's not a big deal because it is. It bothers me so much when I see his eyes looking down. And I like to lie and hid everything away. And I'm very sure he may had felt all the regret he had done

for me. Especially when I realized, that the surgery he did, was actually not a surgery. Eddie told me the truth.

_"D-darling...I want to tell you...somethin'."_

_I looked at the big guy and realized he was sweating. A LOT._

_"Woah. Okay, that thing you're going to tell me is like a big deal. I'm listening."_

_"D-do you...remember..? when I told you...a-about...the hole...under your...ahhmm.."_

_"My balls?"_

_"Y-yes...your..uhh...'b-balls'."_

_"What's with it?"_

_"Personally telling you...its not..."_

Then the coincidence happened. Before Eddie was about to tell me about the "hole" he made, I knew it all along. Like I said. I like to lie.

_"Lemme get this straight. I already knew."_

_Eddie's eyes widened._

_"Y-you..."_

_"Yes, Eddie."_

_He gave me this pissed off look._

_"And...I'm sorry if I didn't told you that I have always knew about the surg--"_

_Eddie gave me a tight hug for the millionth time._

_"I'm sorry I lied, Darling."_

After that I knew that he has been regretting all along.

I felt Eddie shifted from the back. When I flipped my face and turned around, I was accidentally and coincidentally looking at his face. I blushed when we almost bumped our forehead but luckily I didn't. " _Mhhhrrr.._ Darling. I love... _mmhhrrr-you.._ " For the third time this night, my face got reddened in a hot red color of a tomato.  _Eddie was dreaming...and it's me?!_ I tried to push my frail and tiny body to look at him even more. I waited for another 30 minutes to tell if he's still gonna mumble something about me, but it didn't came. I got bored so I started looking at his face. I watched his nostrils breathe in and out and examined his reddish lips because hell, it's cold. The redness trailed from his nose through the edges of his ears and it was remarkably pretty. The scars and rashes of the half of his face was slowly healing by the time passes by. But then, my hazel orbs landed to his ice-like blue eyes. He was staring at me and I didn't notice the blush from before, came back. I gave him a poker face just to at least hide the embarrassment creating from my chest. I swallowed.

I was shivering because of the coldness but maybe also from the slight fear 'cause I was stalking this guy's face. 

"Darling? Are you awakened?" He whispered, smoke created from the cold came out from his mouth as he spoke. He must have saw me shivering so he scooch over and wrapped his big buffy arms to warm me up. "Are you okay now?"

From the meantime, I can't talk. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie has done everything perfect for me. 

"Eddie."

"Mhh?"

"It's cold like your eyes...but...warm like your heart." I told him. His eyes flew open and shocked at what I said. Eddie smiled warmly and I sighed and nuzzled my face on his chest. I just need to sleep.

"Goodnight Eddie." 

"Goodnight Darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof. What a fluffy night for the tow love birds. And I actually decided to publish this on Christmas Day! haha! I guess, this is a Christmas bonus? but anyways, I might, MIGHT update tomorrow? BECAUSE HELL I'M FIRED UP but guys, don't get your hopes up. Psh.


	10. It's like a scene from a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He kept humming over and over as we danced under the moonlight. It's like our nightly routine. We always accidentally wake up in the middle of the night and decided to do something to get us back from sleep and this time, Eddie decided to dance. And kiss me. 
> 
> "Eddie, we should get back to bed. Its freezing." I said with a shiver. He kissed me on the cheek softly and gazed at me with a smile. I blushed. 
> 
> "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back-a-boo! And I decided that it's because its the 10th chapter, why don't we write some fluffiness overload?! Just a little award for you guys who kept reading this corny fanfic of mine. 
> 
> Anyways, if you guys like classical music like I do, you better read my new #Weddie AU of them being musicians! But the thing is, Waylon is extraordinary in that fic.

The bright sunshine reflected through the foggy window beside me, blinding me from my sleep. I rolled away and opened my eyes and realized Eddie was up early like usual. I groaned and remembered what happened last night. Blushing here, blushing there! Geez! I'm not gay! 

"Darling, you're up! Did you had a good night sleep, sweetie?" He said with a bit of loving tune. I sighed and smiled at him. "Yes. It was really really cold yesterday night." I replied, rubbing my arms, letting him watch me with my commotions. 

"Oh! We can find you a blanket, of course!" He said nodding. I jolted and pouted. "Its okay! Y-you can...uh...at least cuddle me. The warmth of the body is much better than a fabricated blanket. Its fine because its you, Eddie." I said, blushing. When I looked at the big guy, his cheeks were redder than his scars. "Y-you do?!" He exclaimed. I nodded slowly and he jumped with happiness. He stopped and started chuckling. "I'll be out. I'm going to get Breakfast." I nodded. 

_Geez. That was so gay, Waylon._

After Eddie made us breakfast, he actually took me in bridal style. We are going to start our day. Actually, Eddie would always sit on his sewing machine to make a lot of dresses that is especially made for me of course and I would often sat around and look at the window beside me. Like I said, he doesn't want me to do something and he would often tell me "So Darling, you better be a good wife and relax your body and never leave this table, okay?" 

And yes, I do it. Every. Single. Time. To not let myself bored, I sneaked out some paper from Eddie's machine and pencil so I can scribble down some sketches that describe a fine scenery and trust me, I don't make the best drawing in the world. And then when it's lunch time, he will come to me with a new dress in his hands and an old soaky oatmeal on the other. Sometimes I will ask him if he ate already and I feel like his lying to me so I do the magic to pursue Eddie to at least take a bite and after lunch, the time goes on until it's dinner. 

* * *

 

After that night happened, everything has begun to change. That night didn't replay for only twice! It was every night of our lives! But this night was different from others. 

"Darling, are you awake?"

"The hell I am."

"I want to dance. The moonlight is beautiful. Like you."

"Flattery."

He chuckled. 

I felt him shift away from bed and stretched. I turned around to see what he's doing and saw him reaching out his hand. "C'mon Darling. Let's waltz." He smiled. I sighed and got up from bed to waltz with Eddie. He wrapped his arms on my waist and tangled his palms to mine while I hugged my lanky arms to his shoulder. He smiled at me and we began to do the steps. 

It was like a scene from a movie.

It was beautiful. Amazing. Sweet. Everything I've ever wanted to do with Lisa. But then I remembered how she always refuse because she kept complaining about being tired. 

I snapped open wide when I start to hear his calming hums. I realized it was very familiar. Like from a Disney movie. Then until, Eddie sang the lyrics. 

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream._

And wow, I realized the beauty of Sleeping Beauty all over again. I looked up at him a nd saw his cold blue eyes gleam at me and I felt my orbs did too. 

_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

I blinked slowly. It does look like a real scene from a movie. I didn't know what controlled me but I gave him a loving smile. 

He chuckled affecting the song. 

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem._

I felt myself lean into his face and had the very features of his look. I felt Eddie breathed in heavily. The loud thump of his heart and the hotness of both of our bodies as we look in the eyes. At the moment, Eddie can't form the lyrics very well now.

_B-but if... I know yo-you... I know wha-what you'll do... You'll l-love me at one the way you did once u-upon... A dream..._

Then in the heat of the moment, our desire of fulfilling a heated kiss was done. I tried to feel every part of his lips, even though I'm still feeling a little confused. Eddie. Oh sweet man Eddie. Will drive me crazy. I know. 

We pulled apart and looked at each other. His eyes we're gleaming in circles and mine formed a smile. It was amazing. Delightfully beautiful. 

I pulled myself and landed my head on his broad chest and I felt it heaved. We didn't stop waltzing and Eddie was out of words so he stilled with his hums. 

He kept humming over and over as we danced under the moonlight. It's like our nightly routine. We always accidentally wake up in the middle of the night and decided to do something to get us back from sleep and this time, Eddie decided to dance. And kiss me. 

"Eddie, we should get back to bed. Its freezing." I said with a shiver. He kissed me on the cheek softly and gazed at me with a smile. I blushed.

"Okay."

And then I realized I was confused myself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaawww... What a big fluff in the end. But seriously guys, while writing this, I couldn't help but squeal! It gives me all the tingles! Again, I don't know when to update but you guys, wait for me!


	11. The only melody I wanna hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hates his feelings so much. He hates it so much. He can't stop thinking about Eddie. Since the night where they did the waltz. He couldn't help himself but to replay it over and over in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I was busy I didn't know that this fic got its first 100+ kudos~! Thank you so much guys! Like always, I know I know I updated very late. I'm sorry for the hundredth. And about Tchaikovsky's Waltz for the Sleeping Beauty from the last chapter? I just love the piece so much! *squeals*

After the waltz, we went back to bed and I made sure Eddie was snoring and sleeping. And as for myself, I can't sleep.

Not because of Eddie, almost mutilating me. Not because of being raped. Not because of him.

But because of me.

I don't know what's truly inside my chest. This unexplained and undescribable feeling. I only felt this when I was slowly realizing I was in love with Lisa. 

But... If I was in love with Lisa when I felt this... This isn't---

"Darling. Why aren't you asleep? Something wrong?" He suddenly asked, lifting his hands up to my face and rubbing his big thumb on my glowing cheek. I was sweating.

"N-no. Just overthinking. That's all." I answered, trying to hide a smile that almost formed on my lips. Eddie's chest heaved and nodded. He slowly tuck in a strand of my hair behind my ears.

"You shouldn't overthink too much. Take a rest. You will end up killing yourself." He breathed. I gave a sad smile.

A couple of minutes have passed and Eddie began snoring lightly. I, still couldn't sleep and I don't even feel my eyes shutting on its own. I was desperate to know what's going on inside me. What really is this feeling.

I just can't accept the fact that there's this forming infatuation of mine for Eddie. Which makes me sleepless.

I felt a shift from the bed beside me. Eddie must have changed his sleeping position. I sighed. I stared at the blank air for a couple of minutes, wondering, overthinking. Then I felt my eyelids being heavy and me, not realizing that Eddie had wrapped his arms around my waist. I fell asleep.

It only felt like an hour when I started hearing soft whispers on my ears.

"--ling...Darling... Are you awake? Quick. We need to move out." I heard him say softly. I stretched like a cat and tried to open my eyes. I was then lifted up from the bed and felt how Eddie carried me like he said bride. "Where...where?" I didn't manage to finish but Eddie guessed what I was about to ask.

"Just out of this rooms. I heard a loud bang and realized it was a gunshot. I think the soldiers manage to break in here. But don't worry Darling. They don't know we're here." He whispered, trying not to be caught.

And I was pathetic.

Like always.

I had my eyes widened and accidentally pushed Eddie because of shock. Those soldiers are here to get me.

I fell down on the hard wooden floor, making a loud thud and Eddie was kneeling. He immediately caught my arms and lifted me up.

 "Darling, quick, I think they heard us!" He whispered. I nodded.

_I was pathetic! We almost got caught! I'm sorry Eddie!_

Then I realized, that my sprained foot was healed. I remembered that I was in a short coma for a month. Which meant, I had enough time to heal. And that's why I also waltz with Eddie last night.

I pulled Eddie's arms and we ran. Trying not to make a loud creaking sound as we stomped our feet on the ground. We got out safely.

I was breathing hard and Eddie was too. But there's something different between us.

Eddie has a smile that has plastered on his face while I was sweaty and had my brows furrowed. Maybe because I was shock and almost got ourselves caught.

Then, a sudden tight warmth enveloped around my body.

Eddie hugged me.

It felt so nice, having that feeling back. I wasn't paying attention when my arms clung around his body. I, then realized I was hugging the mad man back. It was unbelievable and priceless at the same time.

_Lisa, I hope you understand._

Then, a sad tear streamed down my glowing cheek. And Eddie thought it was tears of us making our own happiness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_When its really not._

 

* * *

 I sat at one of the nearby crooked chair in the now different room we were in. I was breathing heavily, still feeling a little shock because of what happened earlier. 

Eddie approached me after shutting the door in the most quiet way. "Darling, how are you? Do you want to continue sleeping here? I was shocked that your foot have healed. I'm just... really used to carrying you." He chuckled at the end while scratching his head. I smiled at him.

A fake smile.

A fake hurting smile.

He peck a kiss on my cheekbone and I closed my eyes. This is fine.  _Don't get too attached, Waylon._

He lifted up and gave me another smile.

 

_God in heavens, please, stop tricking me._

 

We got breakfast and lunch and its almost 5. I was watching the sunset when I heard Eddie humming the same song all over again.

 

_I want a girl._

 

I sighed. Getting sick of the same song being repeated, over and over again. I slowly laid down to the dirty bed I was sitting on and decided to watch the orange clouds move slowly and not realizing I was closing my eyes.

 

_Still it was like the only melody I wanna hear._

 

 


	12. My heart's in the dark, and you should be the light to find it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon, still in denial whether he's falling for the mad man he's with, or just being mad as he is. All he knows is that he want to hear his voice everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK AND IM IN UPDATING SPREE!!!
> 
> I ALREADY UPDATED TWO BOOKS AND NOW IM UPDATING THIS ONE! IM KINDA LATE BECAUSE I DID SOME SERIOUS BIZZ WITH MY PAINTINGS AND IM HERE NOW SO ILL STOP BLABBERING AND GUVE THIS CONTENT YALL BEEN WAITING FOR

I woke up from that soothing voice that I have been hearing for a few weeks? Months? now and it sounded...heaven. 

_Heaven?! Waylon you're not like this! You have Lisa and the kids remember?_

"-ling. Darling. Darling? Wake up. Aren't you gonna eat dinner with me? You've been asleep for three hours now." Cold blue eyes were staring back at me. I couldn't help but mesmerize myself into those blue eyes. It reminded me of the ocean. 

I did something that I knew, will soon, be a regret to me.

I grabbed Eddie's face and rubbed his cheeks. Feeling those scars up to his brows. His other eye closing, I felt disappointed by that. I rose my head up and planted a soft kiss on that closed eye, earning a shy jump from the bigger guy in front of me.

"Wha-" Eddie protested. He was shocked. I couldn't help but caress him shy cheeks and kiss him again, this time on his nose.

Eddie then, feeling a little shy still, doesn't know what to do, grabbed me on my almost girl-like waist and lifted me off the bed I was sitting on.

He carried me again, feeling a little spoiled. Eddie then started speaking.

"D-don't do that again, Darling. I-I'm not used to that." He said, his blush being visible on his scarred cheek. "Why?" I said, not realizing I was nuzzling my face to his neck. "Or else I won't hold back myself." He said with a firm. He was talking about...

_oh._

Now it was me who is blushing now. It has been almost a month since he did something as bad as rape and then nothing happened since. And I must admit that I have my 'aches' and I'm not telling Eddie with it. 

_And I'm not gonna do it with him anymore!_

My thoughts stopped when Eddie had already put me down in a chair, food in front of me and my stomach growling as ever. 

"Dig in." He said. I scooped up my spoon and fork and began eating. 

"You know Darling, I..." He started. "Since I was a young lil boy, I've always wanted to have a family. Not as same as I have gone through with..." He stopped. 

I knew what happened with Eddie. I did read his documents and he was such a sad young boy back then before he got to the asylum.

Raped and harassed by his own father and uncle. Such malicious pieces of fcks that deserve to be put in jail but instead, laughing their ass off as their son/ nephew is sent away to this hell hole.

I didn't realized I was eating aggressively when my thoughts were put inside my mind all over again. 

 Eddie was looking at me and I felt embarrassed. "What's wrong?" He asked sweetly. I shook my head and was surprised myself.

_Damn it Waylon. You're not acting like who you really are._

I stood up, my food all finish and I feel like it's already starting to churn inside me, Eddie wore a worried look. "Are you okay Darling?" I just nodded. This is why I don't want to eat with playing thoughts in my head.

 

* * *

Now that Eddie finally let me walk on my own, I felt relieved and happy that I know that I can really walk normally. Now I can be with Eddie wherever he goes. I can...

_What the hell? Be with Eddie? What?_

Then it hit me hard that I promised to myself that if I ever got my walking stability back, I should go and escape and go back to Lisa but... Why do I keep thinking that I should still be with Eddie? 

_Have I already gone mad too?_

I looked at Eddie. Was he even worth it? No! We're talking about your kids Waylon! What will happen if they get to understand this? They'll be disgusted. 

But I want to see this same guy everyday. I want to hear his voice everyday. Am I falling in the pits of...? No. I saw Eddie made myself drag in our bed and tucked me in. Then he lied down beside me. He turned his back to face me and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile too. 

"Darling..." He started. "I'm so happy that you finally get to walk again. Be careful next time again okay?" He said. 

Damn it. I don't know what to feel anymore. I don't know but I felt this when I saw Lisa for the first time knowing that she'll be for me after. But I can't be with a guy like Eddie. He's insane... He's only sick.

_But you're being dragged away by his sickness right? Or is it you're in love?_

"Eddie." I said. He was startled. I placed my hand between us. "I always want to hear your voice everyday." I breathed. Eddie felt something. His chest heaves. Eddie placed his hands around me and squished me to a tight hug. I didn't know what I was doing but I nuzzled my face on his jaw. 

"Can I kiss you?" I asked. Eddie had his eyes widened and pulled out from the hug. I don't know what's controlling me but I lifted my face and placed my chapped lips to his. Instead of gross that I should've felt, I felt...

_Happiness._

Eddie then pushed his face even more to mine, creating such mess of saliva after pulling out from each other.  Hot red blush formed to our cheeks and I tiptoed my fingers to his broad chest. 

The mad man grabbed my behind and gave it a squeeze, earning a pleasured yelp from me, making us startled again. I then pushed my face to his again for the second time and Eddie formed a worried look on his face after pulling out again.

"D-darling...this is...an inappropriate time for s-such thing--"

"It's not inappropriate if it's okay with me."

_I need to prove to myself if I'm not going crazy and I am so crazy right now._

Eddie then pulled me, still beside each other, and tucked his fingers on my butt. I breathed heavily and curled my head on his broad chest. He pinned his nose on my growing hair. 

Eddie then lifted my face up and started kissing me so madly. 

_God in heavens please tell me this isn't good._

He kept kissing my lips whole, saliva trickling down to my chin. I'm throbbing and so is my ass.

"E-Eddie...I..." I breathed as pull out from that hot kiss he gave. Eddie licked the salive on my chin and I couldn't help but lose control.

"My, my..." He said, looking down to my part. "You're throbbing and all wet down there." He said as he took it out off my underwear. 

I moaned when the air slapped my throbbing core and Eddie's hands around it. He started pumping it and I moaned like I never did before.

_This is bad and good at the same time!_

His other hand still grabbing my ass, ue squeezed it even more. I shot my head up from the pleasure I was getting.

"I-ah! Thi-this is-ah! E-Eddie!" I moaned, the mad man still pumping me, I grabbed real tight to his chest and panted heavily. I started thrusting with his hands all tightly wrapping my throbbing core. 

"Eddie! F-faster!" I moaned, my insane self talking out, Eddie kissed my neck, giving it a dark mark that can be seen for tomorrow morning.

He then leaned in my ear, kissing it and whispered, "Cum for me, darling?"

I loosened myself and thrust upright, Eddie's hand slicked inside by my hardness. I screamed my voice all the way down, never felt this pleasure in my life. 

My highness calm down after 5 minutes full of panting and my cum all over Eddie's black dress pants. Eddie ended up telling me to be punished for tomorrow for dirtying his clothes. 

_This isn't right, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYY VERY BEAUTIFUL WAY TO END THIS NOW IM GUNNA GO AND SLEEP IM SO SLEEPY IT REAL NIGHT WHILE WRITING THIS LIESTENING TO ANIMALS COVER BY CHASE BYYYEEEEE


	13. I wanna make you mine, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updattteeee! I was practicing with my violin and I got ahead of it and i played harry potter hogwarts mystery all day and im sorry T^T
> 
> nice music to listen to while reading this chapter: curly cue by melanie martinez <3 LOOP IT BOI

"Good morning, Darling. Did you get enough sleep?" That calming voice, soothing me first thing in the morning. I slowly opened my eyes looking at a pair of ocean eyes staring back at me. I feel so...amazing. Never in my life have I felt like this. I reached for this beautiful scarred face in front of me and touched it softly.  _So...beautiful._

Eddie _jumped_ a little. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Hi." I spoke. He held my hand for a bit and rubbed circles on it, feeling like he isn't letting go, he kissed the tip of every finger. Then the face of Lisa appeared on my vision. I opened my eyes, feeling hesitant for a moment then finally realized something. 

_I want to stay._

Oh how I wish he can hear me now. What my thoughts are but...I don't want to play by myself. Eddie is a mad man. One with an 'illness' if they will say it, but right now, I think I'm the one who has illness. I feel like I'm the one getting mad right now and I'm regretting so hard why I didn't let myself express what I truly am. I remembered when Lisa once told me how selfless I am. Always thinking about others before yourself and I just chuckled at that thought. Right now, I'm not being selfless to myself anymore.

_But is this what you really are Waylon? Have you gone frustrated by the situation? Get out of it! What about your kids? Lisa?_

 

I held a very disturbing expression that made Eddie lift his face off mine. "What is it Darling? What's wrong?" He asked, his lips kinda looked like shaking. "I..." I paused. Looking worried still, he held my hands and rubbed it again with his big thumbs. "D-do you want to come with me outside?" He asked softly. I didn't nodded that fast before and Eddie smiled. He pulled me, softly landing on his chest, we walked outside. The light shone on our faces and my hazel eyes flickered. I was so blinded by the light but I swear all I can see right now is his face. We slowly stepped down each level of the stairs. Eddie still holding my hands, probably afraid that I'll fall, I squeezed his palm and he looked at me.

"Eddie..." I started off. We finally landed on the ground outside the asylum. "...do you want to get away from here and live with me to a new house?" I said, all of the adrenaline inside my body rushed like mad. Eddie's expression was priceless. He smiled so wide that you can't see his eyes anymore. "...I do, Darling." he answered, probably scared but he knew it will be the best choice he made in his sad life.

I didn't know what I felt that day.

 

_I really want to make you mine, but...what will they say? Everyone will be disgusted. Especially Lisa..._

 

After that we quickly hurried and packed what we need. We are gonna get out of this hell hole, wishing no forces will stop us.

 

* * *

 

 

We hopped inside a jeep that was parked outside and Eddie sat beside me. We were about to turn away when a black shadowy figure appeared in front of us, standing there, looking like it was gonna help us go away, scared I immediately took a turn and busted open the gate before it gets us. 

Then I was driving far away from this place, with Eddie. 

 

Eddie was laughing after we got away, if you hear him laugh, he sounded like the happiest 46 years old ever lived. It was  _precious._ This moment was  _precious._ He looked at me and kissed me hard on the cheek, me feeling a little hot and embarrassed at the same time. We were going to Denver.

 

"We're gonna build our own family, Darling." He said, I couldn't help but smile.

We arrived at Denver safely, taking a lot of attention how dirty we looked because of our clothes. We looked like grown broke homeless men. I secretly wished that no one I knew will see me. We looked for an ATM machine because guess who, that luckily found his wallet? I inserted my ATM card inside the machine, and it popped open, releasing 300 bucks enough to find me and Eddie a nice apartment I guess. 

We found a great hotel for the both of us to spend three days. We quickly got inside a nice room and all I got to do was enjoy the bounce of the bed on my back. Eddie chuckled at the sight of me and said, "I'll start a bath for the both of us then." I smiled at him, all thankful to what's happening right now, I curled to the bed and smiled for myself. 

Not knowing I passed out on bed for half an hour, I was awoken by the same soothing voice that wake me this morning. "Darling  _Waylon_ , our bath is ready, aren't you gonna hop on with me?" He whispered. I shot open my eyes and said, "I will."

"Good." was all he said, then he carried me with my dirty clothes on.

I was still a little sleepy but everything felt real when Eddie suddenly threw me on the tub, water splashed everywhere, we were laughing.

"Eddie! Thanks to you everything's soaked!" I exclaimed while giggling.

Eddie just kept laughing and I smiled at the sight. 

"Don't worry, I'll be with you." He said, then he also threw himself on the tub, soaking even more things around the bath room. We kept laughing until we had enough. I had my legs wrapped around myself, hugging it. We look so weird, still having our clothes on while on the tub, all soaked.

Eddie was there on the other side of the tub, watching me while I stare at him back.

"C'mon Darling, let's take your clothes off before you catch a cold." He said. He pulled himself to me and I unzipped my clothes off, Eddie helping me from the back, I slightly pushed myself to him,  earning a gasp from him. He then started kissing me on the back, starting off to my nape, tracing his slightly chapped lips down to my spine, I jumped a little. Eddie lifted his face and looked at me as I turned my head. He then leaned in and kissed me hard on the lips, our lips smacked, noises echoed around the bathroom.

I turned myself to face him and started undressing him. I discarded him vest and everything and so did he on my jumpsuit. We were both naked now, we stopped for a moment to look at each other. Eddie reached to my abdomen and traced the scars he created. "I'm sorry." He breathed. I shook my head and smiled. 

"This scar made me feel beautiful than ever, Eddie." I told him and he lifted his face. He then pushed his face onto mine and we started kissing again.

Drool started streaming down my chin and I didn't know what to do. I'm so feeling everything at the moment right now. 

Eddie stopped kissing me on the lips and traced my chin to under my neck, nibbling it and releasing marks all over it, I moaned what felt like it has been a decade and I felt his smile on my skin.

He reached for my waist and held me there, I inserted myself between him and wrapped my legs around him.

 

 _This is so mad._  

 

Eddie started rubbing my throbbing front and I screamed from pleasure. Something came that we both didn't expected. Cum spurted all over us and I swear that I haven't come that quick before. Eddie had his eyes blown and ended up smirking at me. 

"How about we take care of this on bed, Darling?"

 

I nodded while panting so hard.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for the cliffhanger >,<
> 
> i'll continue the smut on the next chappie lmaaooo


End file.
